


I've Got You In My Arms

by Dinolad



Series: The Dork Brigade [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is a little shit, M/M, Pudge, Sex, an attempt was made, but really he's just lonely, ear, ear porn, not virgin Robbie, pudgy, sportacus likes the pudge, they both have their things that embarrass them, virgin Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus attempt sexGlanni seeks attentionThis can be read as a stand alone





	I've Got You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this, also i tried to post it and my friends internet was like lol no.
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus had a tendency to get nervous when things got on the handsy side when they made out. It was almost as if he expected to be interrupted at any moment. Robbie knew why he thought that though. And his worries were valid. The proof standing a few feet away tapping his foot as Sportacus sat on the ground, having pushed off Robbie so fast and hard at the sound of Glanni’s throat clearing that he fell. Robbie stood, stepping around Sportacus, and walked right up to his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Robbie demanded.

“I just wanted to visit.” Glanni said.

“You need to leave us alone damnit! You’re the one that set us up and now you’re acting like you don’t like this.” Robbie motioned between Sportacus and himself.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay…”

“I was!”

“Right. Well. I see you don’t need me.” Glanni pouted.

“Yes. I do not need you at the moment. If you want attention call me later and we can hang out. But right now, I am with my boyfriend. The boyfriend you set me up with. So please, give use a little space okay?” Robbie ranted. Glanni let his arms hang, leaning forward in a slouch.

“You never want to hang out with me.” Glanni pouted.

Sportacus jumped up from the ground, rubbing his butt slightly.

“So, um. Robbie. Why don’t you hang out with Glanni now and you can come over my place later?” Sportacus offered.

“But, we were just…” Robbie started but relented when Sportacus put his hand on his shoulder.

“You can stop by around seven?” He asked, face heating. Robbie watched the pink spread across his cheeks before smiling, feeling heat on his own cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. I can do that. Sure. You’ll just have to help me up there. Um. Later then Sportadork.” Sportacus smiled and kissed his nose.

“Goodbye Robbie.” He hesitated a moment. “Uh, goodbye Glanni.” He offered an awkward smile to the older man before bounding out of the lair. Glanni crossed his arms.

“You better use protection.” Glanni said.

“Glanni!” Robbie yelled, face heating.

~

The climb up to the airship was interesting, Robbie clung to Sportacus like an octopus, long legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. Sportacus didn’t even need to hold him but he did. It made Robbie feel safer, cared for. This man didn’t want him to die, and that was a good feeling.

Robbie had been in Sportacus’ living space before. He didn’t think it qualified as a home with how sparse it was. There were no pictures or knickknacks, no sofa or comfy chair. Just a fold out bed and a driving seat. It was no real wonder why Sportacus didn’t spend a lot of time here.

“Thank you for coming Robbie, did you have fun with your brother?” Sportacus asked, he wasn’t really making eye contact so he was probably nervous about something Robbie thought. The taller man smirked and walked up to his boyfriend, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“We had fun. I missed you though.” Robbie said, looking down at the elf’s flush face.

“Really?” Sportacus looked up smiling, making eye contact with those gray eyes a short moment before looking down at his shoes.

“So, why did you invite me up here, so close to your bed time?” Robbie smirked.

“Oh, well, about that…” Sportacus trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. Robbie kissed him, Sportacus could feel the smirk still on his lips, pressing into him. “Robbie.”

“Yes?” He asked, moving to pepper the elf’s flushed cheeks and the bridge of his nose with kisses.

“We should maybe lie down.”

“I think maybe you’re right. Are you going to call your bed?”

“Bed.” Sportacus breathed out.

Robbie felt his feet leave the ground and a yelp fell past his lips. Sportacus chuckled at him. 

“I’ve got you Robbie.” Sportacus said.

“Yeah, you do.” Robbie said, leaning on Sportacus’ shoulder. He was gently deposited on the bed, left to look up at his boyfriend. “Not much room…” Robbie said before scooting up. Sportacus sat at the base, facing Robbie.

“That’s okay, we don’t need it for what we’re going to do.” Sportacus said, face coloring with embarrassment.

“So are you going to make me wait or are you going to come here and kiss me?”

Sportacus smiled at him and shuffled up to Robbie, straddling his long legs. The elf slowly brought his hand up to cup Robbie’s cheek, gently stroking his jaw with his thumb. They stared into each other’s eyes a moment before Sportacus asked,

“Is-would it be okay if I…” Robbie nodded back.

“Yes.” Robbie answered, bringing his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him in. 

Sportacus framed Robbie’s head with his hands for support as their lips met. They started off slow and gentle, Robbie relishing the little noises slipping past his partner’s lips, before the taller man grew impact and nipped at Sportacus’ bottom lip.

“Ah, Robbie, not so hard.” Sportacus pouted. Robbie ran his fingers threw his short curly locks, Sportacus leaned into the long fingers with a sigh.

“You’re wearing entirely too much.” Robbie said.

Sportacus hummed in response before sitting up. He looked down at Robbie a moment, as if trying to build up courage, before slowly running his hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt then slowly pulling it up and off in a timid strip tease. Robbie reached out, splaying his hands across Sportacus’ chest, feeling the expanse of his muscles.

“Very nice.” Robbie smirked fingers running across the short blond hairs leading down into his pants.

“Now you Robbie.” Sportacus voice was thick and breathy with need. Robbie kept his eyes on his hands, still skimming the top of Sportacus’ pants.

“Why don’t you take your pants off first?” He asked, looking up to watched the red spread down Sportacus’ neck and flush across his hard chest.

“But…”

“Are you nervous?” Robbie smirked.

“A little. I mean, I’ve never really done this but. I just want to see you.” Sportacus laid his hand on Robbie’s stomach, giving it a light push.

“What are you doing!?” Robbie squeaked, knocking Sportacus’ hand off.

“I-I was just touching your stomach. I’m sorry.” Sportacus looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Well don’t!” Robbie scooted up further, leaning against the wall.

“But, Robbie, why not?” There was a slight urgency in those blue eyes as the elf shifted his weight, settling between Robbie’s legs.

“If you haven’t realized I’m not the most fit person out there then you’re daft. I don’t need you drawling attention to my flab.”

“…I like you how you are, that includes your pudgy stomach. I find you very attractive. You don’t have to worry about how you look.” Sportacus smiled softly at Robbie who’s face set, ready to mock.

“Wow, it’s like magic, I suddenly don’t care about how I look. If only someone had told me earlier. That I could just simply stop caring I can’t-“

“Stop. How about I prove it to you?” Robbie drew his long limbs back, shifting into defense mode, a skeptical look on his face as he raised his eyebrow at his short boyfriend.

“How?” Sportacus just smirked before he leaned down, mouthing at Robbie’s stomach through the fabric of his long pants. Robbie shrieked and pushed against Sportacus’ head.

“Ow.” Sportacus laughed, sitting up. “Look, I will stop if you really want me to but please, Robbie, please let me show you how much I love you. As you are. We don’t even have to do anything sexual, I just want to touch your stomach. I want to make you feel good like how you make me feel.” Robbie hugged himself, eyeing the elf warily.

“Can we turn the light off?” Sportacus pouted but gave a quick nod.

“If it will make you feel better. But the lights in here never really go fully off.”

“I’m going to leave my shirt on.” Robbie said, as she started to remove his shoes. Sportacus noticeably perked up.

“Oh, thank you Robbie!”

“Yeah yeah, and the whole you know…sex thing isn’t out of the question.”

Sportacus blushed as he watched Robbie removed his cloths and gently fold them, leaving his long sleeved dark blue shirt and heart boxers on. The elf bounced on the bed, patting the space Robbie had vacated.

“Just tell me if you get too uncomfortable okay?” Sportacus said, puffing up the pillows so Robbie could comfortably sit.

“Right…” Robbie said, unable to help the smile forming on his lips.

Sportacus got to his knees again, leaning forward to kiss Robbie as he splayed his hands across the taller man’s stomach, sliding them around to gently grab at his love handles. Robbie was sift under him as he kneaded the soft flesh. Sportacus leaned back slightly to whispers against his lips.

“It’s okay Robbie, I’m nervous too.” Sportacus said. Robbie brought his hands up to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Why are you nervous?” Robbie asked.

“I told you, this is my first time.” Sportacus said, peppering kisses along his boyfriend’s cheek towards his ear. He gave it an experimental lick, when he received no response he gently nibbled on it.

“What are you doing?” Robbie laughed. Sportacus sat up and looked down at Robbie.

“I was, you know…” Sportacus said, his face heating.

“What, is it some sort of elf thing?” Robbie asked, bringing a hand up to gently run his finger down the shell of Sportacus’ hear. Sportacus leaned into the touch, mouth slightly opening in a soft moan. “Oh, I suppose it is an elf thing.”

“It feels good.”

“I bet.” Robbie smirked.

“Robbie, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.” Sportacus said, grabbing Robbie’s wrist.

“No. Were supposed to be making each other feel good.”

Sportacus didn’t respond, just looking down at Robbie’s stomach before slipping a hand beneath his shirt. Robbie jumped at the feeling of Sportacus’ hot hand against his bare stomach, squirming slightly.

“I’ve always wanted to touch your stomach. It always looked so soft.” Sportacus said, leaning down to bite at Robbie’s neck. Robbie turned his head, giving his boyfriend more room to nibble and bite at his soft pale flesh. “I wanted to eat you, you looked so delicious.” Sportacus said, squeezing Robbie’s stomach in punctuation. 

“Oh God.”

“I-I wanted all of you.”

“What do, ah, what did you want to do?” Robbie said, arching into the warm body above him.

“I-I don’t know.” Sportacus said, dragging his lips along Robbie’s neck down to bite at his collar bone through his shirt. His hands still kneading at Robbie’s stomach.

“Well, did you-ah, did you want to,” Robbie stopped, trying to find the will to say the words through his panting. He brought his hands up to Sportacus’ biceps, gently rubbing and squeezing, feeling the muscles move as the elf held himself up.

“What to what?” Sportacus asked, scraping his teeth over Robbie’s neck.

“P-penetration?” Sportacus stopped, gently pressing his face against Robbie’s neck, hiding under his chin. Robbie felt the elf’s weight settle on him. With a sigh Robbie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “We don’t have to. I was just asking…”

“No, I mean.” Sportacus shifted, groin rubbing against Robbie’s leg with the movement, reveling a rather sizable bulge. Robbie arched into Sportacus, sucking in a breath. “I-I would be…okay…with that.” Robbie started rub Sportacus’ back, trying to calm him down.

“Okay. Good. I mean, yeah. Did you, um, want to be on top?” Robbie asked, eyebrow raising in question. The only answer he got was Sportacus shifting again, Robbie closed his eyes at the pressure. “Is that a no or a yes?”

“W-what do you what?” Sportacus asked rather quickly.

“Well…This is your first time. So I want to know what you want.” There was silence again. And maybe Robbie shouldn't have said that.

“You? Oh, um. Right. What I want…” It seemed like it tasted odd to Sportacus, like he didn’t get asked that often. Robbie brought a hand up to cradle the back of his head.

“Take your time.” Robbie said as he fought the urge to buck into Sportacus.

“I-I,” Sportacus moved his head, pressing his lips to Robbie’s ear. “I want you to-to lick my ears and- and I want you to, uh, to t-t. I want to be under you. And-and I want to touch your stomach, and I want you to be rough with me. But not too rough!” Sportacus said, seeming to gain confidence as he spoke.

Robbie smirked, taking hold of Sportacus and flipping them.

“That can be arranged.” Robbie said as he settled between Sportacus’ legs, nose twitching in excitement. Sportacus reached up and grabbed the hem of Robbie’s shirt.

“And I want this off.” Sportacus said, giving the blue fabric a tug.

Robbie huffed, but complied, pulling the shirt of his head and getting trapped. Sportacus laughed, some of the nerves leaving him, and sat up to help Robbie. When his head was free the villain leaned forward and captured Sportacus’ lips. The shirt was removed and discarded, Sportacus’ hands going straight for Robbie’s stomach. The man squeaked but allowed his pudge to be manhandled. He had bigger things to worry about, long fingers going for Sportacus’ belt and unbuckled it in a swift motion.

“Your pants are coming off,” Robbie said, biting down on Sportacus’ bottom lip. The elf let out a small moan before lying down, cheeks red. Robbie set to work removing the tight pants.

Oh and what a beautiful sight. The elf really didn’t wear underwear. Sportacus turned his head away, cheeks turning a rosy red, ear lay bare before Robbie. The side of Robbie’s mouth twitched up before he quickly leaned down, licking up the side of the pointed ear. He felt Sportacus buck up into him with a loud moan before he bit gently at the tip.

“Ah! Robbie, I, ennh,” Sportacus complained, turning his head and exposing his other ear. Robbie smirked and scraped his teeth along the edge. Sportacus rewarded him with a gasp as he bucked up against his boyfriend. Sportacus fisted his hands in the sheets, biting at his bottom lip. “R-Robbie, y-you, ah.”

“Those ears of yours really are sensitive.” Robbie said, wiggling out of his boxers. Sportacus peeked down at his newly exposed skin but didn’t move his head. “Like what you see?” Sportacus nodded, reaching out. Robbie was sure he was going for his junk but rolled his eyes when he felt the elf squeeze his stomach again. “You can touch me you know.”

“I am touching you. You stopped licking my ears.” Sportacus said, he almost sounded whinny but not quite. Robbie rolled his eyes before leaning forward again and gently sucking on the tip of Sportacus’ ear.

“Such a needy little thing,” Robbie breathed against the wet flesh. Sportacus shivered under him, bracing his hands on Robbie’s waist.

“Sorry.” Sportacus whispered. Robbie barked out a laugh, sitting up and looking around him.

“No, no, you get to be needy Mr. Hero.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Where would I find lube?”

“Oh,” Sportacus breathed out, face heating again. “I, uh, I have some… I haven’t used it yet. I just, you know. Incase…”

“Good. Smart. Where is it?” Robbie said, patting Sportacus’ chest.

“Side desk,” Sportacus said and there, from out of the wall, was a little desk with a drawer. Sportacus pointed at it like it wasn’t obvious. Robbie chuckled and pulled it open, grabbing the bottle. After a moment of rummaging and finding none, Robbie leaded down to grab his pants, pulling out a condom.

“You need to invest in these Sportadork.”

“I can’t just, you know, but them. The kid’s parents might see.”

“You’re an adult, you’re allowed to have a sex life.” Robbie said, placing the condom on the table and opening the lube.

Sportacus watched him, defiantly nervous, as Robbie applied a generous amount to his fingers.

“So, how much do you know about-“ Robbie started but was quickly interrupted by his boyfriend.

“I looked into it.” Sportacus interrupted Robbie, averting his eyes. “I need to know, you know…for when I come across teens and they…well yeah. I just, this is different. I didn’t- haven’t-“ Sportacus stuttered.

“Shh, its okay, I know. You told me it was your first time. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Robbie said, leaning over him again and peppering his face with kisses. “Now, I know you said rough but it is your first time, so let me know if it hurts too much.”

Sportacus didn’t get a chance to answer, a pressure was there, at his entrance and he felt like he couldn’t talk. Robbie was still kissing him, trailing towards his ears as he felt the first digit slowly make its way inside. It was odd. But good. It was Robbie and he was inside of him. Sportacus took a deep breath, turning his head in silent plea for lips against his ear. Robbie smirked and complied, sipping a second finger in as he gently ran his lips over the shell. Robbie abused his fragile ear as he slowly and gently spread Sportacus under him. It wasn’t long before the elf was writhing and moaning, begging for more.

“Robbie I-I don’t think I can-I,” Sportacus gasped out. Robbie sat up, looking down at his frazzled boyfriend.

“What?” Robbie asked, just as his fingers hit the right spot, and fucking finally, apparently the elf’s prostate was in a different spot.

Sportacus felt electricity course through his body as he gasped for breath. He wasn’t sure what happened at first but he was very pleased. Until it caught up with him. Sportacus looked up at his boyfriend with a lopsided smile, face red as a cherry.

“I-I’m sorry,” Sportacus said. Robbie just looked down at him, fingers still buried to the knuckle.

“No, it’s okay.” Robbie said, gently pulling his fingers free. Sportacus winched at the feeling but tried to ignore his mounting embarrassment.

“B-but I-“

“Shh, its fine. It happens to a lot of people during the first time. It can be intense.” Robbie said, lying next to him on his side. Sportacus shuffled over to make room for him, lying to face him.

“What about you?”

“Use your hands, kiss me.”

“I-is that good enough?”

“Yes. We’ll have other times…right?”

“God yes.” Sportacus said, reaching out to grasp Robbie’s member firmly, lips ghosting his boyfriends.

“Good. Then were fine.”


End file.
